Fairy Holidays
by Monster Cat Music Girl
Summary: This is just a series of one-shots for the holidays. Every time a holiday comes around, a new chapter comes out. Current: Thanksgiving
1. Chapter 1: Halloween

**Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope you get lots of candy and your costumes are awesome!**

* * *

Lucy put the finishing touches on her costume. _This is going to be perfect!_ She placed her pointy hat on her head, then surveyed herself in the mirror. Fairy Tail was having a Halloween party later this evening, and Natsu had begged her to go with him early for a little Trick-or-Treating. She had grudgingly agreed, but the look on his face made up for it.

Almost.

She sat down, placing her broom on her lap. She was going as a witch this year. _Where is Natsu? He said he'd be here by six-thirty._ Lucy happened to glance at her window and screamed. Natsu was perched on her windowsill and grinning eerily.

"Don't do that!" she scolded as she let him in. "And what are you, anyway, a dragon?"

"Nope!" he said cheerfully, then pouted a little. "Erza said that she wanted me to go as something other than a dragon."

"How long have you been going as a dragon?" she asked, curious.

"Ever since I heard about Halloween," he said with an innocent look. "Can we go now? Please? Please?" Lucy sighed.

"Fine. Wait, where's Happy?"

"He's with Lisanna," Natsu shrugged. "She's helping him with his costume."

"What's he going as?" Lucy asked as she locked her door. She had set out a bowl of candy with a note saying to only take one.

"A fish," Natsu stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was. "What are you supposed to be? A cleaning maid? Ow!" Lucy hit him over the head with her broom.

"I'm a witch, thank you very much."

"Sorry, geez." Despite this little spat, Natsu gave Lucy half of all of his candy, though she insisted she didn't need it. Finally, they arrived at the guild.

"Hi, Lucy!" Levy said, running over. She was a librarian ghost. Levy had put a spell on herself so her skin would appear translucent, and it was eerie how well it worked. "Your costume looks amazing!"

"Thanks!" she beemed. "Yours does too! The spell seems like it worked out really well."

"It did," Levy agreed. "I needed a little help from Freed, though, but he was really nice about it." She gestured over to the green haired vampire king. He was standing behind 'Thor', who was shamelessly flirting with Mira, who had gone back to her goth clothes for the day. She, surprisingly, was flirting back with Laxus, who seemed pretty happy that she was finally paying attention to him.

Elfman wasn't wearing a costume, but he kept saying that he was going as a 'real man', so people let him be. Evergreen was hanging on his arm, dressed as a fairy.

"You've arrived, Lucy," Erza said with a smile. She was dressed as a cowgirl, whereas the Connels were all dressed as knights. "Yes, we thought it would be amusing to switch our usual outfits for Halloween." Lucy raised an eyebrow at the man next to Erza who was dressed as the Phantom from 'Phantom of the Opera'.

"Jellal?" she guessed. What could be seen of his face blushed and nodded. Erza blushed a little as well.

"So Bunny-Girl's a cleaning lady or something?" a tall, broad mummy asked Levy.

"I'm a witch, idiot!" she hissed.

"Got that right," he smirked. Both girls glared at him as he left, chuckling. Levy sighed and began to explain who everyone was.

The flying fish was Happy, whereas the flying Laxus was Carla, who Happy and Pantherlily had begged to dress up as. Pantherlily was suffering Carla's revenge, dressed up as the scariest thing anyone could think of: Porlyusica. Juvia was a mermaid, trying to chase after Gray - a prince - as best she could. Levy thought it was an awful lot like 'The Little Mermaid'. The master was dressed as Odin, which they suspected was because of Laxus' costume. Lisanna was dressed as a cat, and helping Mira serve the drinks. But the cutest was Wendy.

Wendy, like Freed, was a vampire. She would run around playfully biting people, and they would humor her and pretend like they were also turning into vampires. Natsu took it too far, though, when he chomped on Erza's neck. For reasons no one could fathom, she also found Gray at fault and punished him as well. She then firmly told Natsu to remain a normal demon, not a vampiric demon.

The party was magnificent. There were all sorts of games and candy. Natsu managed to get a candy apple stuck in his pink mop. Thinking it was Gajeel, Natsu unintentionally started a new game: Throw the Apple. It ended when someone ducked and the apple hit Erza. Mira quickly passed Erza strawberry cake to defuse her. It worked. The offender only went through two walls.

"I can totally eat more candy than you!" Natsu shouted.

"Dream on, Flame Face," Gray scoffed. The candy eating contest commenced, with most of the guys joining. Surprisingly, Freed won. On second thought, it wasn't that surprising, as the Dragon Slayers started a fight halfway through and knocked out most of the competition, including themselves.

"Get up!" Erza ordered. "It's time for tricks and treats."

"She never really has gotten the hang of this," Mira sighed. "It's just a festival that Magnolia has on Halloween."

The first booth that Team Natsu destroyed - er, visited was a dunking booth. Natsu went first, nailing the target and dunking the poor man. Gray and Erza were no better. Or worse, in this case. But the man was grinning, so Lucy guessed it was ok.

A group of kids ran past them, dressed up as members of Fairy Tail. "Natsu!" one of the little girls yelled, bearing an eerie resemblance to Erza. "You destroyed five cities again!" The real Natsu scowled as his team tried hard not to laugh. "Gray, put your clothes on! Happy!" The girl started yelling at 'Natsu's' stuffed cat. Another girl, this time with blonde hair sighed, and said to 'Gray', "Wouldn't it be cool if we could meet the real Team Natsu?" Said team glanced at each other.

"Yeah," the boy said. "I mean, Gray is like the coolest!" He stuck his tongue out at Natsu, who would have punched him if Erza hadn't held his hand back, wanting to see how long it took for the children to realize who they were near.

"You forget that he constantly loses his clothes," the boy dressed as Natsu contested. "Natsu is totally awesome! He can breathe fire and everything!" They began to argue which member was the coolest.

"Be quiet!" 'Erza' snapped, slamming their heads together. She did a very good impersonation. "Come on, we told our parents that we'd be at the face paint booth in a few minutes." The boys glared at each other, then followed her.

"Hey, Lucy," Lucy said, crouching in front of the other girl. "If you give Erza strawberry cake, she calms down." The girl beamed at her.

"Thanks! Wait… Do I know you?"

"Lucy, come on!" Natsu complained. "Erza wants to move on to the shooting range." The girl's eyes grew huge as she realized who she was talking to. Lucy winked and stood, following Natsu.

"Anne!" they heard the girl shriek. "Guess who I just met!"

They met Jellal on the way to the shooting range. He presented her a large stuffed strawberry cake. The two of them went off alone shortly after, holding hands.

Lyon showed up shortly after with Juvia with him - maybe she finally took Mira's love advice and was playing hard to get. Whatever she was doing, it worked. Gray got jealous and followed, leaving just Lucy and Natsu.

"So," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. "Now what?" They had done all of the booths, and now were awkwardly standing on the outside of the festival. Lucy scuffed her toe.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe… we could go over to my place?" Natsu blinked in surprise; Lucy never invited him over.

"O-Ok." Lucy flopped onto her bed, making sure that her skirt was down.

"I'm exhausted," she sighed. "I'm going to take a shower, ok?" Natsu nodded, watching her. His gaze was so intense that she blushed and ran into the bathroom. _What was that about?_ Lucy wondered, the hot water beating down on her skin. She peeked out after she had gotten dressed. Natu was nowhere to be seen, but her neat bed was now a bundle of blankets. Various pieces of his costume were strewn around her room. "Seriously, Natsu?" Her bed didn't make a sound.

Lucy couldn't pull the covers from her head, but she could pull them down enough to see his pink hair. Stroking it gently, she sighed, "You really are adorable sometimes, you know that?" Lucy bent down and kissed his head. His arm shot out from underneath the covers and pulled her down. He planted a kiss on her forehead and grinned at her. "You little -" she started, but he began tickling her and she couldn't help but laugh.

Until she found his weak spot. As it turned out, he was immensely ticklish on his neck. His body writhed under her as her slender fingers tickled his neck.

"Stop it," he begged as soon as he had breath to do so. "Sto… Stop it, please!" Lucy hesitated, and it cost her. The next half-hour was spent furiously tickling each other, which escalated into a pillow fight.

At last, they stopped for breath. They had been laughing too hard to do anything else. Lucy sank onto her bed, a couple giggles still inside. Natsu sat next to her. "This was the best Halloween ever," Lucy decided.

"I know something that can make it better," Natsu offered.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him when his mouth pressed against hers. Lucy's eyes widened. Then she closed her eyes and sank into it. When they eventually pulled away for breath, he murmured, "I think I like you, Luce."

"I think I like you too," she smiled, kissing him again. They both agreed later that it was the best Halloween they ever had.


	2. Chapter 2: Thanksgiving

**Personally, I think that this chapter sucks, but I don't want to edit it further. Not in the mood. One other thing: GaLe is very hard to write, and I may not write it ever again as the main pairing, even though it's one of my OTPs.**

* * *

Levy glared at the decorations she was supposed to be putting up. Thanksgiving was in three days, and she of all people had been chosen to put up the cursed decorations. Levy, the shortest person in the entire guild; barring children. She was sure that Mira had it out for her.

Grumbling, she stalked over to the shed and pulled out the heavy ladder. She normally wasn't in this bad of a mood, but a book that she had been awaiting for _two years_ had been sold out by the time she got to the store. After that, some inconsiderate biker had splashed her with mud, ruining one of her favorite outfits. On top of that, she managed to burn both breakfast and lunch.

Levy McGarden was not happy.

"Is something wrong, Miss Levy?" Pantherlily queried. She sighed.

"No, I'm just a little frustrated," Levy explained. "Everything's been going wrong lately, and now - Darn it! - I can't get this stupid ladder to work." Pantherlily inspected the ladder, then released a hook. It popped into place. "Oh."

"Would you like assistance?" Levy smiled, her bad mood fading away.

"Sure, why not?" They were working together in relative silence until a certain Dragon Slayer came along.

"Whatcha doin', Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Startled, Levy lost her grip on the ladder. Instead of catching her, like a gentleman would - then again, Gajeel was anything but -, he let her hit the ground. Fortunately, she wasn't that far up, but it still hurt.

"Putting up decorations," she said with an annoyed expression, standing. "No thanks to you."

"Gihihi" was his only response as he walked away. Levy ignored him. _Why does he have to be such a jerk all of the time?_ she fumed. _I've tried being nice to him and everything, but he's just being a pain!_ She could feel his red eyes watching her from his table. _And now he's being a creep and staring at me._ As time passed, her bad mood faded again.

"Hey, Lily?" she asked once Gajeel left on a quick job a town away. "Do you know what Gajeel thinks about me?" The cat's answer was lost as a chair aimed at Gray hit him instead, sending the little thing flying. Pantherlily came charging back in battle form, Levy's question far from his mind. "Nevermind."

Thankfully, Erza was there, so only two tables and seven chairs were destroyed. She sent Natsu and Lucy to get spares, but Levy did not trust the whispering between Mira and Erza afterward. And she did _not_ like the way that the two girls were staring intently at her and Gajeel.

Well, to be absolutely honest, she might have the smallest of teeny-tiny crushes on the Iron Dragon Slayer, but that was it! After all, he did beat her and her best friends half to death. But then she forgave him for some reason beyond her.

The heart is a fickle thing.

* * *

Ok. If Gajeel was completely honest with himself, then not catching Levy and laughing at her adorable expression of pain was not the nice thing to do. Of course, Gajeel wasn't exactly what you would call a nice person. He and Pantherlily were shopping as he absently listened to the cat scolding him until he was out of breath. Pantherlily huffed at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Probably not," Gajeel responded. He couldn't get his mind off how cute the bookworm was when she was mad at him. Pantherlily looked at him curiously.

"You have it bad, don't you?" Gajeel looked up, startled. Lily had a smug look on his face.

"Got what?" he asked, though he suspected the answer.

"Well, to imitate Happy…" Pantherlily cleared his throat and twisted his face into a goofy expression. "You're in _loooove_!"

"Shut up, cat!" He just chuckled and continued walking.

"But I must admit," Lily continued, "you do seem to care for Miss Levy quite a bit." Gajeel snorted.

"She's just a little shrimp," he said. "There's not much to care for, if you catch my meaning."

"She may be small, but she is fierce." Gajeel glared at Lily suspiciously. _Was that from a book?_ Sure, he rarely, if ever, sat down and read unless necessary, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He just wasn't a reader.

"Yeah, she is, ain't she?" Lily snickered, drawing Gajeel out of his reverie. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just seem very fond of her."

"Put a sock in it, cat," Gajeel growled. "After how we first met, I'm surprised that she even talks to me." Lily fell silent. He had heard from others about the Phantom Lord incident. "Now let's get home. I'm hungry."

* * *

Night was falling. All over Magnolia were sounds of revel. In every house, there was group of family and friends giving thanks for the bounty that was their meal. Loudest of all was the Fairy Tail guild. The Thanksgiving fundraiser meal that they threw every year was always loud.

Inside, the noise was deafening. Ham and turkey; chicken and beef; there was everything. A giant roast boar that Natsu had 'found' was in the middle of the tables. Nobody questioned where he got it, because nobody wanted to know. Hunting was not allowed in the forests around Magnolia.

A person could wonder how in the world one kitchen could churn out so many breads, pies, and cakes. Mira had been in a flurry all day; mixing, rolling, and baking. Her hair was tied behind her head as she stirred the many pots and pans simmering on the stove. The other girls were taking dishes in and out, and washing the empty dishes to be reused. They would rest and eat after all the non-members left.

The boys and Erza were in charge of taking orders and serving the food. Gray kept losing his clothes, but Erza was quick to 'remind' him. The lady guests didn't mind. Gray Fullbuster was, after all, one of the most eligible wizard bachelors. The male guests were just jealous.

The reason Erza wasn't helping the other girls was because the last time she cooked - six years ago - she had burned what she had been cooking. Natsu was the only one who got a meal, and that was because he could eat fire. Even so, he said - in privacy, of course; he wasn't an idiot - that it hadn't tasted very good. Unfortunately for him, Erza had heard, and Natsu got a new scar that day.

That, and she was in charge of making sure that the boys didn't start fighting.

"Blasted outfit," Gajeel muttered. This being a nice occasion, he had been forced to wear something other than his usual outfit. He had all but begged Makarov to let him off - a Dragon Slayer had his pride, after all - but it was hopeless. Now, Gajeel was sure that the old man was up to something. Probably with Mira. That girl had been scheming for weeks now. He didn't trust her.

But now he could see Levy's flustered face as she carried a pile of plates as big as she was. Ok, he was exaggerating a little, but she was short! Her messy hair was falling out of the fancy hairdo that she had. He never really liked it when she put her hair up like that. It was fine the way it was.

"You need help, Shrimp?" he asked. She huffed at him.

"Just because I'm short, it doesn't mean that I'm helpless - Whoa!" The pile swayed, and would have fallen if Gajeel hadn't caught it.

"Not helpless, eh?" Levy turned bright red and murmured her thanks. He patted her head with his free hand. "You're fine, Shrimp. Just make two trips next time." As Gajeel helped her take the dishes to the sink, he felt Mira's eyes on him. When he turned, he could have sworn that he saw a lightbulb go off above her head. He did not like the evil grin on her face.

"Did you see her face?" Levy asked, frowning. "Nevermind. You should probably go back out." A couple hours later, he sat down on an empty seat.

"Tired?" Natsu asked, collapsed on the floor near him.

"Yeah," he groaned. "Who knew that being a server would be so exhausting? Don't tell me that we'll have to do it again next year?"

"Yup."

"Ugh…" Gajeel's feet hurt. They really hurt. _I hate this holiday._ After pushing a few tables together, the guild sat down. Makarov gave what was the usual speech before they began eating. It was delicious.

Gajeel, of course, decided to walk Levy home after 'convincing' Jet and Droy to take a hike. They were always so protective of her. It's not like they were dating her, or anything. She had already turned them down.

"Are you stalking me?" Levy asked.

"Just want to make sure nothin' happens to ya, Shrimp," he said. She rolled her eyes, but had the grace to blush.

"Well… Thanks, then."

"Sure," he grunted. They walked in awkward silence for a while. When then finally reached Fairy Hills, Gajeel said, "Ya know I'm just teasing ya, right?" She nodded.

"I know." Levy began to unlock the door, but turned. "Gajeel, there's something I want to tell you." His heart beat a little faster despite himself. _Shut up. There's no future for us, no matter what happens._ "I've always liked your music." Not exactly what he was hoping for, but he liked it anyway. Levy smiled and slid inside. Gajeel grinned to himself and walked back home.

Maybe Thanksgiving wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **I know, I know. I normally don't think my writing sucks, but this chapter sucks. I won't be mad if you agree with me, I promise. But anyway, please review, no matter what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Did you get the presents that you wanted? I got a bunch! A dragon cake pan, and a T-shirt that says 'Non-flammable? Challenge Accepted', because I'm just as much of a pyromaniac as Natsu is. Oh, and I got an iPhone. Super super happy! Not so fun was transfering almost 3000 pictures.**

 **But who cares? This is my present to you, my readers. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia. He had been so excited for tomorrow - Christmas Day - to come, that he had somehow completely forgotten to get presents for everyone. _How in the world did I forget?_ he admonished himself. _I mean, Gray and some of the others, I can understand. But Happy? Lucy? Erza?_ He shuddered at the thought. Erza took Christmas very seriously. Terrifyingly seriously.

He skidded to a stop in front of a fish shop. _Well, shopping for Happy is always easy. I just have to get him some nice fish._ The pungent odor of fish hit his sensitive nose as the door swung open. As quickly as humanly possible, he bought the fish and rushed out. _Man, that shop stinks!_

"Who's next?" he muttered, checking the list of people he was buying presents for. "Oh. The Strauss siblings." Mira would be easy. Or would she? After all, she seemed sweet enough, but that woman was _evil_. Natsu ended up getting her a locked journal to plot of her schemes in. Hopefully, she'd leave him out of them.

After Mira was Elfman. Natsu stopped, thinking. _What in the world do I give him?_ He decided that between his sisters and his girlfriend - er, his very-close-female-friend Evergreen, the big guy would be covered.

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek. _What to get for Lisanna… What to get?_ He knew her better than anyone other than her siblings, but he had no idea what to get her. He'd ask Lucy. She'd know.

Now, Erza. That buy was easy. Strawberry cheesecake. Just to be on the safe side for anything he and Gray might do, he got the entire cake.

"How's your shopping going?" Mira asked as Natsu dropped his purchases off at the guild.

"Good," he said. "I haven't figured out what to get Lisanna yet."

"She's been wanting some nice bath salts lately," Mira offered. Natsu grinned.

"Thanks, Mira! I was going to ask Lucy, but now that I think about it, asking you was safest." He shuddered at what Lucy might do to him if he told her that he was last-minute-shopping.

"I'll get Lisanna to wrap these while you're out," Mira said. "I'll put the cake in the fridge for tomorrow, too."

"Thanks!" he called out again as he ran out.

"Not so fast, Natsu," Erza said, grabbing him by his scarf. "It has come to my knowledge that you haven't done your Christmas shopping yet." Natsu paled. He was dead.

"W-Well," he stammered. "I didn't want your gift to go bad." Erza thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"I understand. However, next time, do your shopping a couple weeks in advance." Natsu nodded frantically. _That was too close._ As she walked away, he heard her muttering, "Now what is he getting me?"

* * *

Lucy was wrapping presents when she heard a knock on her window. She sighed and went to the window, letting Natsu and Happy in. "Why are you here?" she asked, glad that she had already wrapped their presents.

"We wanted to see you!" Natsu said cheerfully. "So, what did ya get for me?"

"None of your business," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Now get out of here. I have presents to wrap." Natsu pouted.

"You're no fun," he complained, jumping out the window.

" _Use the door!_ Oh, why do I even bother? It's not like he's gonna die from jumping from the second story." She went back to wrapping presents.

For Natsu and Happy, she bought a stuffed dragon and fish, respectively. Erza was getting a new sword, though personally Lucy thought that she had enough. Gray was getting an ice cream maker, as a few weeks ago he had commented that he wanted one. Now that she thought about it, Juvia probably had him covered for that. Levy was getting an autographed series of books that she adored. For others, she purchased a bunch of little gifts.

After an hour, she was finally done. Putting all of the presents in a bag, she hauled it to the guild. Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw the decorations. All three Exceeds were putting holly everywhere, and Mira was running around with basket of mistletoe, wearing an evil grin.

Lucy made a note to find all of the plant and steer clear of it.

Lisanna and Evergreen were baking in the kitchen, and Levy was putting up lights with her magic. Nobody was telling her that she had a smear of flour on her face from baking earlier. But in the center of the guild was the tree.

The thing was massive; it had to be at least fifteen feet tall. It wasn't decorated yet, but Erza was getting ready to trim the tree. She wasn't wearing her normal armor. Instead, she was wearing reindeer footie pajamas, and a pair of antlers. Her nose was also painted red. Drawing two swords, she proceeded to sculpt the tree.

"It is ready!" Erza announced. "Natsu, don't burn the tree down again!"

"Again?" Lucy asked weakly.

"Yes. Natsu and Gray got into a fight a few years back and ended up destroying the tree." Lucy could imagine her wrath. It was not pretty.

After a few rounds of Mira's potent eggnog, everybody loosened up. It made the cats drunk, however. Pantherlily decided that he could sing opera, and took Gajeel's place of Fairy-Tail's-worst-singer. Happy thought that Lisanna was Carla, and kept trying to give her fish before passing out. Carla just shook her head.

Finally, the tree was decorated. All that was left was the star. Makarov went into Titan mode and lifted Asuka with the star.

"Something's not right," Mira decided.

"I'll take care of it," Cana said, wiping the eggnog from her mouth. A familiar tattoo appeared on her forearm as sparkling lights decorated the tree. Mavis giggled from her perch on the banister and waved.

"Natsu, _gently_ light the candles," Erza ordered. With a delicacy Lucy didn't know that he had, Natsu sent out tendrils of flame, lighting the candles on the tree.

"She needn't worry about the tree catching on fire," Freed remarked to Bixlow. "I put some anti-fire runes on it."

"What?!" Natsu shouted. "Man, that was hard! You mean I didn't have to do that?!" And thus started the annual Christmas Eve brawl. Erza was too busy trying figure out what was in the boxes with her name on them to break it up. At least, that was how it was until a flying body landed on her. Then the guild felt her wrath.

"Where are the stockings?" Lucy asked Mira. She pointed up. On the banister was a stocking for every last member, even the cats. Mira helped her put the little gifts in of them.

Later that evening, people began to drift home. Natsu was still hyper, though. He got into a chugging contest with Cana. He was a little loopy, but still standing. However, all of the sugar had gone to his head. Natsu was currently hanging from the banister by his feet while cackling like a madman. Lucy left him like that.

She was rudely woken by him at six in the morning. "Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy," he chanted, shaking her roughly. "Come on! We gotta go open presents!"

"Ok, ok," she grumbled. "Lemme get dressed." Despite her original sour mood at being woken, she couldn't help but grin. Between Natsu's contagious cheerfulness and the fact that it was her first Christmas with Fairy Tail, smiling was fact.

Natsu tried to drag her all the way to the guild, but she dug her heels in. To passersby, it resembled an overgrown child dragging their mother along. At last, they arrived at the guild. Lucy could hear the laughing and general joy coming from inside.

The hyper Dragon Slayer practically dove for the presents, and immediately began searching for ones with his name. There was a flamethrower from the Strauss siblings - Lucy wondered what in Earth-Land they were thinking giving Natsu that. From Erza, she promised a beating-free day. Natsu and Gray exchanged sandwiches - knuckle sandwiches. Erza rescinded her gift for a few minutes.

Juvia kept trying to pull Gray under the mistletoe, though he skillfully avoided her as much as possible without seeming rude. Mira and Erza would murder him if he did.

Though he would forever deny it, Natsu let out a girlish shriek of joy when he saw Lucy's gift. He dubbed it Igneel Junior. As she had thought, Juvia had given Gray a lifetime supply of ice cream makers, all with her face on them. Juvia threatened her 'love rival' even while exchanging gifts with a smile. Lucy spied Levy and Gajeel exchanging gifts, and would swear till the day she died that he gave Levy a kiss to the head.

As for Lucy, she mostly got books and writing tools, though she loved all of them. Erza even gave her a calligraphy kit. She was a little disappointed that Natsu hadn't gotten her a thing, but she kind of expected it. After all, Mira told her that he only did his shopping yesterday.

"Lucy," Natsu said. She turned to see him holding a small, crudely wrapped box. "Merry Christmas." She pulled off the bow to see a beautiful hand crafted snowglobe. Her eyes widened. The glass had been intentionally cracked to splay the light from the stars inside. In the center was the guild hall. The base was beautifully decorated with stars and what appeared to be flames. Tears filled her eyes for his thoughtfulness.

"I made it myself," he rushed, mistaking her tears for sadness. "I hope you like it. I mean, I failed so many times, I understand if you don't like it." Lucy threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love it," she whispered. "Thank you." Natsu beamed at her.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," he repeated.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu," she smiled.

"Look who got caught under the mistletoe!" Mira sang out. Everybody looked over their heads, hoping both for and against them being the couples. It was Gajeel and Levy. Mira and Pantherlily had been gently pushing them to that spot all morning, and now their efforts had come to fruition. Everyone roared with laughter at the look on their faces. Once they had kissed, with everybody staring, they both glanced at each other and nodded. Levy shoved Lucy and Gajeel shoved Natsu - under another sprig of mistletoe.

"Mira looks about ready to faint," Lisanna noted to Laxus. She did. Two couples in one day's work? Joy of joys!

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Natsu murmured.

"No," she smiled. "I'm cool with it." She caught a twinkle in his eye just before he swooped in and kissed her.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Mira squealed. "Well, I can cross two couples off my list." She opened the book that Natsu got her and crossed out _NaLu_ and _GaLe_. "So, who's next? Ah, yes. _GrUvia_ and _JErza._ But how am I going to get them together? Hmm…" Gray, overhearing her, decided that it was high time to hide in the broom closet.

The few leftovers from last night were supplemented with more food for lunch. The Dragon Slayers ensured that there would be no leftovers this time, but everyone got enough food.

"Man, I'm full," Natsu sighed, patting his belly. He gave Igneel Junior another squeeze. "And I think that you're my favorite present."

"Now, we should take a job to burn off all the carbs that we have gained," Erza announced, polishing off her third cake. Almost everyone had given her cake, though there was an entire set of armor from a certain blue-haired outlaw.

"I know an easier way," Gray said, untangling himself from Juvia's arms. Natsu was suddenly covered in ice.

"Gray," Erza warned. It was too late. Natsu burst from the ice in a raging inferno.

" _Now look what you've done, you jerk! You made Igneel Junior wet!_ " And he threw a flaming chair at the ice wizard, which missed and hit Laxus. And thus the annual Christmas Day brawl.

"Can they spend ten minutes _not_ fighting?" Lucy sighed. Levy shrugged.

"Who knows? They're male Dragon Slayers."

"True… Wait a minute… What is that?"

"What is what?" Levy said, trying to hide the book. Lucy, being taller with longer arms, easily took the book from her friend.

"Is this a book about Dragon Slayers?" she asked. Levy blushed.

"Maybe."

"Where did you get this? Did Gajeel give it to you?"

"Maybe," Levy muttered, blushing even more. "But don't you dare say a word to anyone! Jet and Droy will freak if they find out."

"Are you guys going to start dating?" Lucy gasped. Levy's deep red blush said it all. "Oh! I'm so happy for you!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry… But still!" The town began to rumble, signalling Gildarts's arrival. He blasted through the door, laden with gifts.

"Ho ho ho!" he said cheerfully. Cana facepalmed.

"Fight me, Gildarts!" Natsu shouted. All it took was one punch, and Natsu went flying. Lucy sighed again.

"He's insane," she said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "That's Natsu for ya!"

"But over all," Lucy continued, "this was a great Christmas."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Mira smiled. Lucy looked over the rambunctious guild. Whether they were laughing, drinking, arguing, or fighting, she knew that this was where she belonged.

* * *

 **I tried to keep everyone in character. Hope I did a good job. Review please, and have a wonderful school-free weekend of play with your stuff!**


End file.
